Chocolate Sandwich and Lollipop
by Chanyeolita
Summary: Sehun menyukai Minji (OC), teman sekelasnya. Bocah TK itu mengusahakan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian Minji. Berawal dari sepotong roti lapis selai coklat dan setangkai lollipop. EXO, FLUFF, CUTE, CHIBI, SLIGHT HUMOR


**Main Cast:** Oh "Cadel" Sehun dan Minji (OC)

**Supported Cast: **Kris, Tao, Chanyeol

**Disc:** I **own** every single letter written here. Don't take it out without my permisson.

.

.

.

_Berawal dari sepotong roti lapis selai coklat dan setangkai lollipop._

Orang bilang mencintai itu adalah hak setiap orang. Tidak peduli gender ataupun umur. Tua, muda, dewasa, remaja ataupun anak-anak, tak masalah. Perasaan murni itu juga yang tengah dirasakan bocah taman kanak-kanak yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Bocah yang lebih akrab dipanggil Sehun itu menyukai teman sekelasnya yang bernama Minji. Banyak hal tentang gadis kecil itu yang disukai Sehun. Ketertarikan Sehun pada Minji diawali saat Sehun lupa membawa kotak bekalnya. Saat semua temannya antusias membuka kotak bekal mereka, Sehun hanya merunduk murung. Sebagai teman yang baik, Minji menyodorkan Sehun roti lapis selai coklatnya sementara ia sendiri yang berselaikan stoberi. Awalnya Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar melihat roti itu terulur padanya, melihat senyum Minji yang mengembang setelah itu Sehun pun ikut tersenyum dan tidak segan untuk melahapnya. Dari roti lapis itulah awal Sehun mengenal si gadis kecil penyuka penyuka Barbie.

Semenjak hari itu Sehun mulai memperhatikan Minji dan menggaris bawahi beberapa hal tentangnya.

Minji suka apel. Setiap hari pasti Sehun selalu mendapati pemandangan apel yang terselip dalam kotak bekal Minji. Mengetahui hal itu, sepulang dari sekolahnya Sehun langsung berlari menuju sang ibu yang saat itu tengah berada di dapur. Anak itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Ibunya. Ibu Sehun sudah hapal betul penyebab anaknya bersikap seperti ini—pasti karna ada maunya. Dan yang dilakukan Sehun di detik selanjutnya membenarkan tebakan si ibu muda.

"Ibu~~" Panggil Sehun sangat lembut.

"Hm?"

"Besok aku mau bawa apel ke sekolah ya, Bu."

"Begitukah? Tumben sekali Sehun Ibu ingin bawa apel?" Sehun bukannya benci apel, hanya saja sedikit janggal tiba-tiba Sehun ingin membawa buah itu sebagai pelengkap bekalnya.

"Kata Bu Guru, satu apel setiap hari bisa menjauhkan kita dari dokter, Bu." Memang betul itu yang dikatakan guru di sekolahnya, tapi tentu saja bukan ucapan gurunya itu yang membuat Sehun jadi tiba-tiba ingin membawa apel ke sekolah.

Seperti yang Sehun inginkan, hari ini terselip apel dalam menu bekalnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya, bocah itu sempat mengambil satu apel lagi sebelum ia berlari masuk ke dalam mobil sang ayah yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Hari itu Sehun berangkat sekolah dengan senyum mengembang yang terlukis di wajahnya. Paras imut itu terlihat sangat cerah seperti langit di musim semi.

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Sehun pun akhirnya tiba saat beli istirahat berbunyi. Sehun sangat senang namun juga gugup di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, yang Sehun tahu hanyalah jantungnya berdegup berantakan persis seperti saat ia dikejar anjing puddle milik Tao—tetangganya.

Sehun melirik sebentar ke kotak makanan Minji. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, selalu ada apel merah disana. Kedua sudut bibir Sehun terangkat akan hal itu. Meski sama-sama apel tapi punya Sehun ini berwarna hijau. Mungkin ibu Minji tidak punya apel hijau makanya setiap hari gadis itu hanya membawa apel merah. Pikir Sehun.

"Umm Minji,"

"Iya, Sehun."

"Kau mau apel?" Sehun menyodorkan Minji apel hijau yang berukuran sama dengan kepalan tangannya itu.

"Terima kasih Sehun, tapi aku sudah punya apel."

"Tapi ini yang warnanya hijau." Terdengar sedikit rasa bangga disana.

"Tapi aku tidak suka apel hijau, Sehun"

KRAK~

Senyum Sehun seketika menguap. "Kenapa tidak suka?"

"Apel itu rasanya asam." Benar, apel hijau memang ada rasa asamnya. Pikir Sehun. "Dan warnanya seperti warna ulat bulu. Aku benci ulat bulu." Lantas Minji kembali berkonsentrasi pada bekalnya.

Minji suka apel. Tapi Minji tidak suka apel hijau karna warnanya seperti ulat bulu. Sehun mencatat hal itu dalam kepala kecilnya.

Ibu Sehun sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi wajah anaknya yang sangat kontras dari tadi pagi. Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping sang ibu yang sedang duduk di sofa menikmati acara tivi siang itu.

"Hey, wajah anak Ibu tidak tampan lagi kalau ditekuk seperti itu."

"Besok aku tidak mau bawa apel lagi, Bu." Tangan Sehun tersilang di depan dadanya.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Apel itu tidak enak."

Sehun berbohong. Tentu saja ia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membawa apel ke sekolahnya. Pertama, Sehun tidak begitu suka apel. Kedua, Minji tidak suka apel hijau, kalau dia membawa apel merah tentu tidak ada gunanya karna Minji juga sudah punya. Tiba-tiba Sehun jadi sangat membenci apel.

**.**

**.**

.

Sehun kembali melakukan pengamatan kecilnya terhadap Minji. Dari yang Sehun perhatikan, gadis itu menyukai boneka Barbie.

Sehun sering melihat Minji memainkan si boneka plastik bersama teman-teman perempuannya. Sehun selalu melihat senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya saat ia memainkan boneka itu. Dan Sehun baru mengetahui ternyata boneka Barbie itu juga ada versi laki-lakinya. Minji dan teman-temannya sedang bermain rumah-rumahan. Boneka Minji sebagai ibunya sementara Barbie versi pria itu menjadi ayahnya, lalu yang lainnya menjadi anak mereka. Sepertinya keluarga yang menyenangkan. Pikir Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya juga ingin ikut bermain bersama Minji, tapi ia tidak suka boneka Barbie. Dan menurutnya sangat tidak keren kalau seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan ini bermain Barbie. Sehun mengistirahatkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Barbie dengan Batman sepertinya tidak buruk." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Tentu saja Batman lebih keren dari boneka Barbie laki-laki itu; Batman itu pahlawan pembela kebenaran dan tubuhnya berotot. Ia pasti akan lebih bisa melindungi Minji dari ulat bulu dari pada boneka itu. Kemudian Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak, Batman itu pasangannya Cat Woman. Dan Batman ditambah Barbie, errr sedikit aneh ternyata."

Tidak mungkin aku mengajak Batman bermain dengan Barbie. Sehun menambahkan lagi catatannya tentang Minji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu adalah hari Minggu yang cerah untuk bermain di luar rumah. Sehun, Tao, dan Kris sedang bermain di bawah pohon yang terdapat di halaman rumah Chanyeol. Umm lebih tepatnya mendengarkan Chanyeol yang memamerkan hamster(adik)nya yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Pandangan ketiganya tak lepas dari si hewan imut.

"Woaahh dia lucu sekali~" Gemas bocah yang bernama Tao.

"Lucu sih, tapi dia mirip tikus." Kris bergidik geli.

"Apa dia tidak capek ya, terus-terusan lari dalam lingkaran itu?" Sehun bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Dia itu sedang berolahraga supaya kurus, Sehun. Lihat, dia itu gendut." Tao menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hey, ayo kita lihat siapa yang lebih disukai tikus ini—"

"Dia hamster, Kris. Bukan tikus." Chanyeol buru-buru mengoreksi.

"Terserahlah. Tapi dia mirip tikus." Kris tidak ambil pusing. "Caranya, kita tempelkan jari di kaca ini lalu lihat ke arah siapa yang dia tuju." _Menurutmu bisa begitu?_

Kemudian sekelompok bocah yang mengitari kandang hamster itu menempelkan jarinya di dinding luar kandang memperhatikan kemungkinan hewan gembul itu akan menuju ke arahnya. Melihat tidak ada respon dari si hamster, mereka kemudian mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya disana. _Hey, mana mungkin hamster itu akan menuju kalian sementara kalian membuat kandangnya menjadi gaduh._

"Jangaaannnn!" Seru Yura—adik Chanyeol—yang tiba-tiba muncul nyaris berteriak.

"Nanti Hammy—nama pemberian dari Yura—jadi takut. Cup cup cup. Jangan berteman sama mereka, Hammy. Ayo kita main masak-masakan." Yura melengos dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya lantas membawa pergi si Hammy dari sana.

_"Love you Yuraaaaaaa"_ mungkin Hammy akan berseru seperti itu pada Yura kalau saja dia bisa bicara.

.

.

Bingo!

Seketika ada lampu yang berpendar di sekitar kepala Sehun.

.

.

.

"Bu~~" Panggilan seperti _itu_ lagi. Sehun menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang menikmati teh di halaman belakang sore itu.

"Hm?"

"Aku juga mau punya hamster seperti Chanyeol." Pintanya dengan muka yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Tapi Sehun kan tidak suka hamster." Kembali anaknya itu meminta hal yang setahu dirinya Sehun tidak memiliki ketertarikan akan hal itu.

"Umm… dulu memang begitu," Jawabnya ragu. "Tapi tadi melihat hamster Chanyeol aku juga mau.."

Awalnya ibu muda itu tidak mau menuruti permintaan anaknya karna kasihan pada si hamster yang mungkin akan terlantar dikarnakan ketidak telatenan anaknya itu dalam merawatnya. Dan ibu Sehun sendiri juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan binatang. Namun Sehun bersikeras dan menangis sejadi-jadinya karna permintaannya yang tidak dituruti.

Melihat Sehun yang seperti itu akhirnya sang ibu menuruti keinginan bocah tampannya. Seekor hamster untuk anak semata wayangnya sepertinya tak malasah. Sehun langsung bersorak gembira begitu sang ibu menyetujui permintaannya. Air mata yang tadinya turun seperti hujan deras dan raungan kerasnya seketika hilang entah kemana. _Dasar…_

.

.

.

Hari itu Sehun sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang akan diberikannya pada Minji untuk menarik perhatian si gadis. Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtuanya, Sehun memasukkan benda itu kedalam tas punggungnya. Ia memasukkannya dengan mengendap-ngendap sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar seolah-olah ia sedang melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Ayo Sehuuuunnn. Nanti kamu telat." Ibunya bersorak dari pintu depan.

"Sebentar, Bu." Suara Sehun meninggi. "Haduh.. kenapa susah sekali masuknya." Gerutunya. Sedari tadi ia mencoba memasukkan benda itu namun tak kunjung masuk. "Yap! Akhirnya!"

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng polos. Sebenarnya ibu muda itu melihat tas ransel Sehun yang lebih gendut dari biasanya. Namun ia tak punya waktu untuk menanyakannya karna Sehun akan terlambat bersekolah.

.

.

.

Hari itu kegiatan sekolah Sehun berjalan dengan lancar seperti biasanya. Malahan Sehun mendapat nilai A+ untuk gambarnya. Sehun senang karna ia merasa terlihat keren di depan Minji. Saat ini kedua bocah itu tengah duduk menunggu jemputan masing-masing yang akan membawanya ke rumah.

"Minji,"

"Hm?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucapnya sedikit tersipu.

"Benarkah?" Mata Minji berbinar-binar mengetahui ia akan menerima sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." Ujar Sehun yang selanjutnya mencari-cari sesuatu dari tasnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu itu dari tempatnya, menyodorkannya pada Minji. "Ini—"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik gadis itu meggelegar.

Benar-benar diluar perkiraan Sehun! Padahal Sehun memprediksikan Minji akan menyukai hewan imut itu layaknya Yura namun ternyata perkiraannya meleset jauh. Minji malah menjauh dan meraung sejadi-jadinya.

Tak lama berselang jemputannya datang membawa pergi Minji yang masih tak bisa membendung tangisnya. Belakangan Sehun ketahui ternyata Minji juga tidak menyukai hamster. Alasannya, sama seperti yang Kris bilang—hewan itu mirip tikus, dan Minji sangat benci tikus.

Apel hijau tidak suka, hamster juga tidak suka. Sehun menghela nafas dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar menyerah akan Minji. Ia tak lagi berminat menarik perhatian gadis kecil itu. Pengamatannya tentang Minji sudah seminggu ini dihentikannya. Sekarang Sehun hanya bersikap sewajarnya pada Minji layaknya ia bersikap pada Tao, Kris dan Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Tahu-tahu Minji menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menunggu jemputannya saat itu. Di antara jemari mungil gadis itu terselip setangkai lolipop warna-warni. "Hai Sehun."

"Hai." Sehun tetap bersikap ramah seperti biasanya. Ia tentu tidak punya alasan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu pada Minji, bukan?

Gadis itu hanya duduk manis di samping Sehun selang beberapa saat. Ia membuka mulutnya saat teringat tujuannya menghampiri Sehun. "Umm.. Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Umm.."

"Ya?"

"Umm.." Sudah tiga kali. Sehun menghitung.

"Minji kenapa?"

"Sehun mau tidak, jadi pacarku?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan setangkai lolipop tadi. Ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sekarang menghiasi pipi gembulnya.

.

.

Apa?

.

.

Sehun tidak salah dengar kan?

.

.

"Minji bilang apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah bodoh.

"Aku bilang.. apa Sehun mau jadi pacarku?" Sekarang ia sudah tidak menyembunyikan wajah manisnya lagi. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa Minji yang ini terlihat lebih cantik dari yang Minji yang kamarin-kemarin.

Akhirnya Sehun menjawab setelah sepuluh detik berpikir. "Mau." Senyum lebar sama-sama mengembang di wajah kedua siswa taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Ini untuk Sehun. Ambillah." Ia sedikit menggoyangkan lolipop yang sudah sedari tadi disodorkannya pada Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun mengambil benda manis penuh warna itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Oh, Ayah datang." Seru Minji saat melihat mobil Ayahnya yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

CHU!

Tanpa disangka Sehun gadis itu mengecup pipinya!

Oh Tuhan.. Sehun merasa seperti dibawa terbang oleh Batman. Rasanya sungguh.. menyenangkan. Bahkan yang ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan ketika ia mendapatkan satu set robot Batman dan Robin lengkap dengan mobil-mobilannya.

"Dah Sehun~ Sampai jumpa besok~" Minji melambai pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu mobil ayahnya.

Wow. Ini bahkan lebih mudah dari yang Sehun bayangkan sebelumnya. Ini malah Minji sendiri yang menghampirinya. 'Sampai jumpa besok'. Mengulang kalimat pendek itu membuat Sehun jadi tersipu sendiri dan memegangi kedua pipinya. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana harinya mulai esok dan seterusnya dengan Minji. _Uri Oh Sehun.._.

.

_Sepotong roti lapis selai coklat mengawali pertemanannya._

_Setangkai lolipop menjadikannya lebih dari sekedar sebuah pertemanan._

**FIN**

.

.

.**  
Kalengterbang's Note:**

My first time writing chibi fic~ Ehehehe. How is it? Apa mereka terlihat layaknya anak TK? Aku gak pernah TK soalnya ==a Bebakatkah nulis beginian? Open kritik lo~ Plus, thanks buat yang udah jadi reviewer di ficsku sebelumnya 333

WE'RE NOT ONE! WE'RE NOT SIAMESE TWINS!

Let's have interaction on twitter ** bendobii** :) Have a nice day!


End file.
